


Still by your Side

by TheNarratress



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: WooHyun is a writer and his series of novels become extremely popular, but what they don't know is that he's retelling his previous life where certain circumstances made it so that he and his soulmate did not end up together but his soulmate promises to be with him the next lifetime. At a book signing he opens the book cover of a fan's copy to see something written on the front page: "I'm sorry I took so long"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong ^_____^
> 
> This one shot was made for the Woogyu Fic Fest on AFF. I found this prompt while scrolling through the Tumblr page Soulmate AU Story Ideas.
> 
> Just like my other work was this one shot originally written in German and than translated into English. Usually I have a beta-reader or a translator to help me with my English but I wanted to translate this by myself. Therefore it's possible that it isn't written in the best English you could find here. Still I hope you will enjoy reading the story ^_______^

Tired dropped WooHyun on the back seat of the spacious car. The night had been way too short for his liking. The young author knew that no other than himself was to blame for his tired state of mind. If he would have acted like most normal people around him, he wouldn't be this tired. Like them he could have closed his laptop between ten and eleven o'clock in the evening and put it in some corner far away from him to disconnect from his current project and find some sleep. However, WooHyun wasn't someone who was able to do such a thing. The dark-haired author had been too captivated by his own story that he couldn't help but to continue writing. Even back in his high school days he practised this excessive and (sometimes) arduous writing habit. A habit which caused him lots of problems as he missed (or better said overslept) many due-dates, meetings and papers at school, with his publisher and his editor. Although the student knew that his publisher doesn't like seeing his unreliability, he never had even heard a single word from the staff or the big boss of the small company about it during the past two years. The reason for this was his currently on going fantasy series, Astrinale.  
The first book in this series immediately had touched the nerve of interest of the society. In less than two weeks has his book earned the title of a bestseller. People abroad soon fell in love with his story too. The demand to know how the story will continue was high. Now, almost two years later, it was time to let his story continue. Just a bit over a week ago the second part of the series had been put on the market. Unfortunately this meant, that he had less time for his studies and his story as he needed to promote his newest book (despite the already achieved sales record).

WooHyun hated these public appearances like the plague. The very thought of being the centre of attention intimidated him. When his first book has been published, he was able to avoid doing any of the promotions. Although magazines and television stations wanted to interview him and drag him in front of their cameras, he didn't follow their requests. He didn't have to, as his publication company promised him to not make him do promote while he was still in high school. They even promised to keep his identity hidden so he could spend his last high school years in peace. He was given a good sounding pen name and they didn't put a photo in the short biography, which one can find in every book. This helped him hide his true identity from the public. However, now that he was a university student, his company thought that he needed to promote his newest book. Apparently it was his duty as a writer. Without much hesitation they booked several events, which would take place in the next couple of weeks.  
Today there was 'only' an autograph session at the Kyobo Bookstore in Gangnam on his schedule. The whole event would be two hours long. What made this event so special was that this would be the first time WooHyun would show himself to the public. This was a big deal. Such a big deal that people on the street and even news magazines were talking about nothing else since the official announcement of the autograph session.

Just when WooHyun wanted to close the heavy door of the car, to hide himself from the maliciously bright sun rays, his manager prevented him from doing so and kept the door wide open.  
"Nervous?", he asked with an incredibly joyful expression on his face.  
WooHyun immediately turned his head and muttered something unintelligible. The manager smiled when he saw the young authors reaction to his question and patted him encouragingly on the shoulder.  
"You can do it! Believe me! This will be over in no time and who knows, you might enjoy it in the end", he said, which let WooHyun sigh loudly. It was obvious that he didn't believe his manager one bit.  
"If only everything was as simple as writing these books. Hyung, do I really have to go there?", asked the young student with hope in his voice. Pityingly looked his manager at him, shook his head and told him that he had no other choice than to attend this event. Another sigh escaped WooHyun's throat before the manager grabbed the door and shut it close.

The tinted windows sparsely let the bright rays of the sun shine inside of the car, thus WooHyun leaned his head back and closed his eyes. A sudden loud noise let him know that his manager had also got into the car now. Not long after, he heard the soft hum of the car's engine and he felt a light, almost imperceptible tremor. For a few more seconds he held his eyes close. He let his mind wander back to his story. The scene he just wrote down a few minutes ago played lively in front of his inner eye. He could feel that the end of his books would be coming soon. It was still unclear how it would end but the final battle of the main character drew closer and closer. The mere thought of that made his heart sink. He spend so much time working on this story and it's characters that it hurt when he just though of saying goodbye to it all. Especially thinking of saying good bye to two characters in the secondary storyline made him sad, as their fate had fascinated him the most.

That all too familiar face of a stranger appeared in his mind. SungGyu.  
So many nights had he dreamed of this good looking stranger. Even longed for him and hoped, that there really was a man like him somewhere out there in this world.  
His slightly longer red hair blew in the breeze. Although his fire red hair were very eye catchy because of it's colour, it were the eyes of the warrior that caught his attention and won him over. Lovingly looked the redhead at him with his dark small eyes. Eyes which made WooHyun feel a pleasant warmth.

 

 _"Freeze!", said a determined sounding voice behind WooHyun._  
_The dark-haired young boy, who just turned twelve years old a few days ago instantly stopped in his track. A boy who was dressed in plain brown cloth stood in front of him and looked at WooHyun with suspicious eyes. The stranger seemed only a bit older than himself. The hand of the stranger was lying on the handle of a dagger, which he wore on his belt. As if he would play with the idea to take this dagger, he clutched the handle of it. Shortly after, however, he let he handle go, only to clasp the leather bound holder again a few seconds later._  
_"Who are you and what are you doing here?", demanded the red-haired stranger, which made WooHyun hastily take a step backwards. Nervously wandered his eyes between the dagger and the face of the stranger back and forth. His heart was racing and his hands began to tremble._

 _"I... I...",WooHyun began, but because of his fear he wasn't able to speak properly. He tried a few more times to make a decent sentence but his mouth didn't form any proper sounds, as if it had forgotten how to do it after the stranger appeared behind him._  
_The redhead became increasingly impatient. After hesitating for quite a long while he finally draw his dagger and said in a clearly peevish tone: "Listen, kid! I don't have time for something like that! One thing is for sure; you don't belong here. So, get lost or you'll regret it!"_  
_Threatening took the redhead a step forward, thereby WooHyun instantly took a step backwards too. The light from the flickering lights reflected on the freshly sharpened blade of the dagger, which made the dark-haired gulp loudly. Slowly took WooHyun one step after the other, where he was careful to not turn his back on the stranger. However, since he was walking into the guarded area instead of going back where he came from, stepped the guard angrily closer._

 _"I said that you should get lost!", shouted the redhead and quickened his pace._  
_Scared of the other took WooHyun another step backwards and instantly hit his back against the cold and wet wall behind him. With wide and frightened eyes he saw how the redhead hurried towards him with a triumphant grin on his face. Only a few seconds later was the other standing right in front of him and precluded him to run away. WooHyun's eyes widened when he suddenly felt the cold blade of the dagger on his throat. The dark-haired started to violently tremble with fear and burning tears began to form in his eyes._

 _"Please", he pleaded as a lone tear escaped his eye and hastily rolled down his cheeks._  
_"You had your chance!", said the stranger and pressed the blade a little harder on WooHyun's throat. WooHyun's heart was beating wildly. How could he get out of this situation? There had to be a way! He can't give up. Not after finally having a goal in life. A promise. He could not and must not fail. Not now that he was so close to complete his first step. He owes this to his family._  
_"I need to talk to Molch", WooHyun desperately cried, whereby the boy in front of him loosened the blade in surprise. Relieved took WooHyun a deep breath, but the redhead didn't let the other go so easily. Only a brief moment later felt the dark-haired boy how the blade was pressed tightly on his throat again._

 _"Our leader is a very busy man. Why should he receive someone like you?"_  
_"I want to help", said WooHyun in panic and fear for his own life. His explanation, however, only made a weary and malicious grin appear on the boy's face. Nevertheless, he loosened his grip around his dagger again and surprisingly put the sharp object back into the holder on his belt._  
_"The rebellion is not a place for small children like you. Go home and never come back!", the redhead ordered but WooHyun remained where he was. He didn't know where he suddenly got this courage from, because instead of obeying the command of the elder, he refused to do as he was told and shook his head. Determined, he held his head high and for the first time he looked the guard directly in his eyes. Beautiful dark brown eyes._

 _"I'm here to join the rebellion! King Margotron must be stopped. I owe it to my village and my family to avenge their blood", said WooHyun, for which he was violently grabbed by his collar and pressed against the wall. With menacing eyes looked the elder at the dark-haired boy. WooHyun was a bit straddled by the sudden attack but was determined to not show it to the other. Without hesitation he was looking at the other to show him that he won't go away that easily. That he isn't afraid, even though his heart was beating rapidly in fear but that is something the other doesn't have to know._  
_"Brave lad", the elder softly said and smiled. Still he didn't seem to even think of letting go off the younger's collar._

 _"SungGyu!", an angry voice suddenly shouted._  
_A little later a girl appeared beside them. She had a elfish looking face with azure blue hair. As WooHyun turned his head to the side to take a look at the newcomer, he thought he had seen pointed ears. Before he could get a closer look, were her ears covered by her long hair. Was this girl perhaps a half-elf, or even an elf? But that couldn't be! Haven't all elves been banished from the Kingdom?_

 _"Nimpfia!", said the red-haired boy in a scared tone of voice and immediately let go of WooHyun's collar._  
_The girl smiled softly when she saw how SungGyu did what she wanted without having to ask for it. Immediately she positioned herself in front of WooHyun and looked at his face. Carefully she touched the spot on his skin where SungGyu's blade had been pressed against only a few moments ago. Satisfied with what she saw, she happily nodded before she began to speak: "My father welcomes everyone who's willing to fight for what we are standing for. Please forgive the crude behaviour of our youngest guardian"._

 _The girl gave the red-haired boy a reproachful look. The later was constantly looking at the floor in embarrassment while biting on his lips._  
_"SungGyu! I want you to show everything to our newest member as soon as the next shift gets here. You are responsible for him and his training from now on", commanded the daughter of the leader of the rebels before she turned and then went back to where she had come from._

 _Angrily tore SungGyu his hair. A little later he turned to face WooHyun and looked at him with a penetrating look. Even through the younger tried to return a similar intense look, he soon had to give up and lowered his eyes so that he could see his ceded shoes._  
_"Aish!", SungGyu muttered quietly to himself and kicked a small stone, which impacts on the wet cobblestones echoed loudly through the catacombs of Anamela. The hideout of the rebels._

 

"WooHyun-ah!"  
The voice of his manager sounded strange and a bit surreal. Did he even hear his voice or was it just some random thing from his dreams? WooHyun didn't know and he didn't care. It felt so nice to finally be able to rest.  
Only when he heard how his name had been called for the third time in a row, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. Although the tinted windows prevented the sun from blinded him they still somehow managed to find their way into the car. Slowly he turned his head to look at his manager with questioning eyes. Worried and with a deep frown on his face looked the man, who was in his late twenties, at his protégé and asked him if everything was okay. The student nodded while rubbing his sleepy eyes and let out a huge yawn. The manager, who had observed the author with a critical eye, smiled satisfied.  
"Very good. We just arrived in Gangnam", the elder said with an unusually soft voice and got out of the car. Immediately opened WooHyun his seatbelt and opened the door to follow him.

Warm air instantly meet the young author and the monotonous noise of the traffic came to his ears. The surroundings seemed familiar and yet foreign. Much had changed. The buildings, which had been build and rebuild up to a incredible high only a few years ago, were plastered with electronic advertisement. On one of these billboards near him he recognized an advertising for today's autograph session. Nervously bit the student his lower lip as he thought of the impending mass of people that he would have to face in less than an hour. The mere thought of that gave him the collywobbles.  
With shaky legs, he stepped into the street and looked at the tall building in front of him. Above the gigantic entrance emblazoned the words 'Kyobo'. He had loved this book store when he was younger. Back then he had spent almost every free second in there because this was the only place where he had been able to read the latest masterpieces of his idols. This was also one of the reasons why they had decided to hold his first autograph session in this store.  
Right next to the electronic doors stood two banners which reminded every new costumer of the autograph session later that day. When WooHyun saw those colourful banners he immediately wanted to go back in the car and drive back home.  
As if the manager could read the thoughts of his protégé, he came up to him, softly took his hand and pulled him towards the entrance. Curious looked WooHyun at the banners once they reached the entrance. It was strange. Although he was incredibly nervous, a certain touch of pride in what he had created overcome him at that moment.

As soon as they had entered the interior of the book store, they have been greeted by the manager of the store. A very happy smile lit up his face as he introduced himself and his two assistants before looking at the young author. The dark-haired young man bowed briefly to be polite but he was to nervous to speak. Luckily no one seemed to notice as his manager had started to ask some questions about the event, shortly after they exchanged names. Gladly answered the store's manager his question and started to guide them through the store. Before long, a provisionally capped table in the department of fictional books came into view. On the table were countless copies of his latest book stacked on. Next to the table stood even more banner to guide the customers attention to the upcoming event.

"Incredible, isn't it? You've come a long way. And it looks like you already got some hardcore fans", the manager suddenly said in a hushed voice as he stepped closer to WooHyun. Confused about the elders last comment he looked at him with a questioning look. The manager smiled, amused and pointed at about twenty people who were standing around the table.  
All of the people in the area had one of the books of the Astrinale-series in their hands. Some were clutching the books tightly as if they were afraid that it might be taken away from them. Most of the waiting people were chatting happily and discussing certain passages from his book. Others had sat on the ground near the table to read. No matter what they decided to do to pass the remaining time till the event, they all excitedly looked around from time to time, as if they hoped that the main character of the event would appear sooner than announced.  
A gentle blush lay on WooHyun's cheeks and his heart began to beat wildly. Were all these people really here because of him? Because of his book? His story? He could hardly believe it.

The small group of important looking people didn't stay long unnoticed by the readers. Only a few seconds later a high school girl turned to look at them. With prying eyes she looked at WooHyun. Before long, she began to realize who she might be looking at. Hastily she nudged her friend who was sitting next to her and whispered a few words into her ear. The second girl instantly turned towards WooHyun and began to stare at him with a wildly open mouth.  
Embarrassed about the sudden attention wanted WooHyun to turn around, when he caught a glimpse of a figure with red hair in the distance. Only for a short while had the red-haired been visible and yet WooHyun was sure he had seen... him. A young man that looked just like the man who had so often appeared in his dreams. The man, who's story he wrote down in his book. SungGyu.

His heartbeat increased abruptly when he thought of the young guard from his book. In hopes to get another glance at the person he'd seen before he began to stretch his neck. However, it had no use, as the stranger must have went further into the store. Maybe he was still standing in that aisle but it was impossible to tell if this was the case for his current position. As the previous method turned out to be useless he wanted to get closer to the shelf but before he could even take one step forward he was kept back by his manager. Deep frowns appeared on the elders face while he was looking at WooHyun. The sudden strange behaviour of his protégé was something he wasn't used to.  
"It's this way to the waiting area", the manager finally said to which the younger hesitantly nodded.  
Obediently he followed one of the assistants, which led him to a restricted area for clients. Before he left the sales room, he took a look around again. Instantly his eyes went to the spot where he had seen the redhead a short while ago. However, now that he could get a clearer view of the space between the two shelves, he realized that not even a shimmer of red hair was in there. Had he been seeing things?

 

 _"Concentrate! Watch your defilade!", ordered SungGyu and took a long sword-like piece of wood to strike._  
_WooHyun, who had become fifteen only a few weeks ago, stumbled backwards when he saw that the piece of wood was aiming for his torso. Yet he was able to ward off the attack of the redhead and even dared himself to try a counter attack. The elder, however, foresaw WooHyun's plan and defended his ground with ease._  
_"Nice try!", SungGyu said tauntingly while raising his branch again to launch a new attack. Through the years of joint training WooHyun was able to recognize the coming threat quite early and parried skilfully. Satisfied with the younger's action smiled the elder._

_To WooHyun's great surprise, he was able to avoid most subsequent strikes successfully, but the longer they practised together, the less he was in control of his own steps. As a consequence of that he ended up landing on a from the previous rain still wet root of a tree when he was taking a step backwards and fell to the ground. A triumphant grin crept onto SungGyu's face as he ran towards WooHyun and held his wooden stick on the younger's throat to claim his victory. Frustrated let WooHyun his head fall on the leaf-covered forest ground. Once again he had lost._

_"Gotcha!", exclaimed the elder joyfully with an overly happy smile on his face._  
_He quickly took the branch away from WooHyun's throat and offered the dark-haired a hand to help him get on his feed again. Thankfully took the younger SungGyu's hand but instead of getting up, he pulled the elders down to the floor._  
_The sound of loud rustling leaves and the cracking of thin branches filled the almost noiseless clearing of the nearby forest, which they use as a training ground, as SungGyu ruggedly fell to the ground beside WooHyun._

_Only a hand full of people knew of this place. However, the few people who did know about it didn't even want to take one step into the forest of Anamela as most people considered it as too dangerous to do so. Rumours about strange and bloodthirsty monsters surrounded it. Again and again outrageous stories about stray and missing hikers were told that even the hard-boiled among them shook in fear when they simply heard the name of the forest. SungGyu and WooHyun had once been afraid just like all the other people in town and prefer to make a wide circle around the 'enchanted' forest. If they wouldn't have dared each other to go into the woods only a few weeks after WooHyun had joined the rebellion, they wouldn't have been able to get to know all the wonderful creatures and wonders who called this forest their home. They would probably have a completely different relationship with each other too as this frightening and at the same time very thrilling adventure brought them closer together. Through this shared experience they were able to become friends and started to help and support each other in their daily lives and chores._

_"Unfair!!!", shouted SungGyu while he began to pout._  
_A satisfied smile crept onto WooHyun's face when he saw the elders pout. He obviously enjoyed teasing the former guards. This is what best friends are there for, aren't they?_  
_"This is your own fault", the younger said mischievously._  
_"Just you wait!", cried the elder while grabbing a hand full of near by leaves which he flung at WooHyun. The dark-haired boy was expecting this attack. Instantly he lifted his left arm to shield his face from the slow falling leaves. With his right hand he grasped some leaves too and threw them in SungGyu's direction. The redhead just wanted to get up in order to escape the leaf fight but WooHyun had a different plan in mind. Without hesitation he threw himself at SungGyu and brought him back to the ground._  
_"I won!", WooHyun announced proudly while lying flat on his friend. To underline his win WooHyun put both of his arm to SungGyu's left and right to show the elder that he was captured by him. Joyfully laughed the dark-haired as he briefly closed his eyes. This was the moment the elder was waiting for to strike back. With a slight hit on the two arms of the younger, he made WooHyun lose his grip so that he now completely fell on him. Instantly wrapped SungGyu his arms around the muscular body of his friend and stopped him form getting up again._

 _WooHyun's heart began to pound loudly. He had never been this close to his best friend. SungGyu was usually someone who truly appreciated physical distance. This action was therefore more than just unusual for him. Nevertheless WooHyun couldn't help but enjoy this unusual closeness and warmth of the other. Never before had he noticed how well his best friend actually smelled. In spite of a considerable sweat odour was the dark-haired able to make out a rather sweetish fragrance. His smell._  
_Hesitantly he put his head on the chest of the elder and tired to return the still ongoing embrace as good as he could. He slowly closed his eyes while listening to the loud beating heart of the elder. His heart pounded wildly his chest._  
_Gently ran SungGyu a hand through WooHyun's hair. His hand remained resting on his head, however, the elder seemed to enjoy to occasionally play with individual strands of WooHyun's hair._

 _"I love you", SungGyu whispered very softly while he significantly strengthened his grip around WooHyun's waist._  
_The dark-haired raised his head as the three tenderly spoken words reached his ears. He wanted to look at his friend, but the other had turned his gaze away. A dark red colour was clearly visible on his cheeks, which confirmed WooHyun that his ears weren't playing tricks on him. Carefully he laid his head back on SungGyu's chest and kept listening to the sound of his heart._  
_"Then... don't go", WooHyun said after a while just as soft as the elder before him. This simple wish was something which had caused him grief for a few weeks now. Although he had never said it out loud, he fervently hoped that the elder would somehow know about his wish and stay with him._

_SungGyu sighed loudly when he heard WooHyun's words and let his arms sink powerless to the ground. There was no trace of the previously playful and serene mood from before any more. Neither of them said a word. Only the rustle of the leaves in the wind can be heard._

_"I have no choice. Now that the rightful heir to the throne has appeared, I will no longer be able to watch as the one, who dares to call himself a king, destroys our country", the elder explained in a gentle yet determined tone of voice. But WooHyun didn't want to hear this kind of answer. Too many times had he heard it before._  
_"Then take me with you! Don't leave me behind. You know very well that I'm capable of fighting. I'm one of the strongest warriors in the rebellion. I can help you. We can fight together"_  
_"No!", SungGyu said without hesitation. WooHyun didn't like this at all. He quickly straightened up and sat on the ground beside SungGyu. In a protesting manner he crossed his arms in front of his chest and began to pout. The younger's action caused the elder to straighten up too. A deep sight escaped his throat._

 _"The people of Anamela need you. Tomorrow we'll leave the city to claim back what should be ours. You know fully well that there are people who can't join us and can't fight any more in our midst. They need to be protected. Someone has to stay with these people and defend them. It's an honourably duty and you should be proud that Molch entrusted this task to you" SungGyu said but WooHyun shook his head vigorously._  
_"But why me? I want to help too. I want to stay with you", asked WooHyun while tears were slowly starting to form in his eyes. A sad smile was briefly visible on SungGyu's face. Carefully he raised his right hand and put it on WooHyun's right cheek. This simple touch triggered the first tear to slowly roll down his cheeks. When SungGyu saw this he gently wiped over WooHyun's soft skin to wipe this first single tear away. However, this caused the younger to sob violently and his tears began to flow down his face in streams._

_Hastily pulled the older the dark-haired into his embrace and tried to calm him down again. His hands gently patted the younger back as he held him in his arms. Gentle and soothing words left SungGyu's mouth. Words that were intended only for WooHyun to hear. It seemed almost as if he wanted to reassure him that he was there. That he's there for him. Just for him._

_"I'll come back. Once the rightful heir rules our country, I'll come back to you. We will go away from here and live a good life together. Just you and me. This will give me strength to fight. To safely return to you. Even when death will separates us in the future I'll find a way to be together with you again", SungGyu said when WooHyun had calmed down a bit. Slowly raised the younger his head to look at his friend with bleary eyes._  
_"Promise?", he asked with a clearly trembling voice which caused the elders to smile softly. He wanted to be strong. He had to be. For him._  
_Vigorously he nodded which made WooHyun tightened his arms around the elders waist. The dark-haired snuggled closer into SungGyu's embrace, who started clutching the younger just as firmly. For a while they just sat there and enjoyed the closeness and warmth of each other. Not knowing when and where they had the opportunity to do this again._

 _"I love you too, SungGyu", WooHyun whispered while snuggling his nose onto SungGyu's neck, loving his sent and the softness of his skin. SungGyu smiled. An unusually comforting warmth filled his heart when he began to understand the meaning behind his friend's words._  
_"I know," he said playfully which made the younger hit SungGyu's upper arm lightly. However, SungGyu keep on smiling. Before long, even on WooHyun's face appeared a gentle smile again. The younger was truly happy. How couldn't he be? He was able to finally confess his feelings. From now on he'll belong to the most wonderful person he ever met._

_SungGyu's hands found their way to WooHyun's face and cupped it gently. For a long time exchanged the young couple loving glances until SungGyu began to slowly lean in. He gently pressed his thin lips on WooHyun's. Reluctantly he began to move his lips and therefore shared his first kiss with the younger. WooHyun had closed his eyes when their lips finally met for the first time and simply enjoyed this pleasant and comforting feeling that triggered this innocent kiss within him. Before long, he began to return the kiss and was getting lost in the gentle and innocent touches of the other. It was a kiss of love, but also a kiss of parting. Bittersweet and yet beautiful._

_Sadly, this one kiss should be their first and their last._

 

"WooHyun-ah. Is everything alright?", asked the manager silently behind the author all of a sudden, which made the later turned around and looked at him with questioning eyes. Why was he even asking such a question? Until now, the autograph session had been going very well. Puzzled, he cocked his head and said that everything was fine. The manager's eyes eyed the author from top to bottom, until his gaze finally landed on WooHyun's face.  
"Are you crying?", he asked in horror, whereby WooHyun hesitantly raised his hand and ran his fingertips over his cheeks. There he really felt a small trace of moisture on his face. A tear. Had he actually cried without noticing it? How was this possible?

"If you want, we can stop for today. The autograph session will soon be over and there are only around twenty people left. I'm sure they will understand. What do you think? Should I drive you home?", the manager asked in an incredibly hasty pace. The slightly older man tried to keep his voice down while he spoke to WooHyun, as he didn't want the people in front of him to hear what he was saying. In which he was more or less successful.

WooHyun turned around again to face his readers. In his opinion there were still quite many people waiting to grab an autograph from him. Countless joyful eyes were looking at him and the girl that was right in front of him even began to jump from one foot to the other when she noticed that he was looking at her. How could he even consider disappointing those patiently waiting people?  
WooHyun gave the girl a friendly smile, which also showed his manager that didn't want to leave yet. He quickly grabbed the book in front of him and opened it on the first page. This page was almost empty and therefore perfect for the signing. With a big smile on his face he looked up at the girl to ask her for her name. As soon as he had heard her answer, he wrote a short message, handed her the book and shook her hand. This is what he had been doing from the beginning of the session. Some readers even wanted to take pictures with him, which he still thought was kinda surreal and strange.  
During the event he had also received gifts from his readers. Small, partly self-tinkered gifts, which were in one way or the other related to his series. Seeing and feeling the love his readers had for his books really touched him and made him happy.

With a happy smile he handed his latest book to a student, who appeared to be in WooHyun's age, and exchanged a few words with him. The young man seemed very pleased and happy about this short interaction. And so was WooHyun. When the event started he began to realize how much he enjoyed to hear the theories his readers had about his story. It was nice to finally know for who he was writing his books for.  
"I'm already looking forward to read your next book", the student said with a beaming smile on his face while he was biding his goodbyes. The just signed book was tightly pressed against his chest as if he wanted to hold his new treasure as close as possible. Politely bowed the young man to the author and eventually walked with hasty steps towards the exit. With an honest smile on his face followed WooHyun the student with his eyes. Only when a new book was pushed towards him, he turned around again to continue with his work.

Hastily apologized the young author to his next reader without looking up. The pen, which he had placed aside earlier, was found again quickly and so he opened the book on the first page shortly after.  
"For who may I s...", began WooHyun but fell silent once again when he saw something written on the page. A sentence, which usually wasn't there. The person had a neat and clean hand writing. The writing itself seemed very familiar and yet it wasn't. Curious as WooHyun was, did he start reading the few written words. Words which caught his breath for a short moment.

 

_"I'm sorry I took so long"_

 

Hastily lifted WooHyun his head and looked at the person in front of him for the first time. The mere sight of the man made his heart instantly beat faster. The eyes... The hair... The lips... He looked just like him. But how was that possible? Was the man, who he had seen so many times in his dreams before and who was also an important part of his story actually real? This couldn't be! This wasn't possible.

"Found you!", the redhead said in a soft tone of voice and a happy smile on his face.  
Even his voice sounded exactly like the one he had always imagined. It sounded just like the one he always hears in his dreams.  
WooHyun lowered his eyes when he noticed that he was starring at the stranger without even saying a single word. However, his curiosity was too big to ignore. Only a few seconds later raised the young author his head again to steal a glance at the redhead. This short action didn't go unnoticed by the stranger. The later seemed to be very amused by nervous behaviour of the author as he began to chuckle quietly.

The people behind the red-haired man began to softly whisper with each other now, which brought WooHyun finally back to reality. There was still work to do. The autograph session wasn't over yet. There is no time to daydream right now. Because this has to be a daydream. There is no other explanation for it.  
He quickly wrote down a standardized message in the stranger's book without talking with him or looking up at him again. Loudly he closed the book and handed it to the redhead with a very forced smile plastered on his face. With an amused smile on his face, took the stranger his book. However, while grabbing the book his hand briefly grazed WooHyun's. A pleasant tingling spread to the point where they had previously touched. Instantly began WooHyun's heart to beat faster in his chest. Another feeling that was strangely familiar and yet at the same time unfamiliar that day.

In order to catch one last glimpse of the stranger he turned his head in his direction, but the young man had walked away already. Immediately let WooHyun his gaze wander to the front part of the book store but the redhead seemed to have already left the building as he was nowhere to be seen.  
The young author sighted deeply and let himself sink deeper into his chair. Lost in his own thoughts he just sat there and tried to understand what just had happened. Automatically he lifted his hand and touched the spot, which the stranger had touched a few moments ago. He was still able to feel a slight tingling sensation in this area. Did his mind play tricks on him? That could be it. Deep inside of his heart, however, he hoped that this wasn't the case.  
  


~~~~~~~~   
  


Shortly after the encounter with the redhead ended the autograph session. It wasn't long after the end of the event when WooHyun stepped out of the cooled down book store. The monotonous sound of cars driving reached his ears again. The soft sound of a well known pop song, which was played by a famous cosmetic shop around the corner, reached his ear. The sun shone mercilessly down from the sky, which made the temperature of the moist air rise around him. Although it was a few hours later than before it seemed much hotter at this time of the day. The air was so hot that WooHyun felt how sweat was forming on his forehead and threatened run down on his face after only taking a few steps.

His manager went after him and praised him for his great performance. A slight smile crept onto WooHyun's face when he heard the soothing words of his manager. He was glad that everything had worked out so well and yet he couldn't forget the red-haired stranger from before. Thinking back at it he was regretting that he didn't speak that much with him. There were so many questions inside his head which he wanted to ask the stranger right now but wasn't able to do so. And then there was that one sentence in his book... Were these words even meant for him? Because if they were, what did he want to tell him with that specific phrase?

"Tomorrow we are going to MyungDong. Don't forget about that. You should go to bed early today", the manager advised while walking straight towards their close by parked black car. WooHyun smiled mischievously when he heard the words of the slightly older and closed his eyes while just to enjoy the feeling of the warm sun rays on his face. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that the red-haired man from before was leaning casually against a wall not that far away from him. A soft smile appeared on his face once he noticed that WooHyun was aware of his presence. WooHyun instantly stopped in his track.  
With curious eyes he looked at the man in front of him. Even after seeing him for the second time he was able to recognize the unusual resemblance to the man of his dreams. But that couldn't be... Or could it?  
Hesitantly he walked toward the stranger who was giving him an incredibly dazzling smile now. WooHyun's heart immediately began to beat faster again and his seemed like an incredible hard task after seeing the stunning sight of the stranger.

A few steps in front of the stranger he finally came to a halt. He wanted to say something, but no word found its way to his mouth. In addition, he was lacking of courage. Silently he simply stood there in front of the red-haired and looked (or better said starred) at him. When he finally realized what he was doing he immediately averted his eyes. Embarrassed about his own rude behaviour he lowered his gaze. Quietly, he apologized to the stranger and was about to turn around and leave again when suddenly the redhead began to speak.  
"You've hardly changed. You weren't able to speak properly back then either. The time we first met...", the stranger said in an amused tone of voice, thereby WooHyun turned around again to face him.

"I don't understand"  
"Don't you remember?", asked the redhead while the happy expression on his face began to fade away slowly. The slightly older looking man tried to smile as brightly as before but he wasn't able to do so as the previous joy didn't reach his eyes again. Once the other started to realize that WooHyun wouldn't response to his question in the way he wanted him to, he nodded sadly.  
"It would have been too good to be true", he muttered depressed and sighed.  
The young author didn't know what to say to that. He silently stood there in front of the red-haired, waiting to hear an explanation. However, the elder didn't seem to have the intention to explain what he had meant with his previous words. Instead of that, he hesitantly apologized and mumbled a few words of farewell. The redheads eyes clearly showed that he didn't want to leave and yet he did. Slowly he turned his back to WooHyun and was about to walk away with his head hanging low when WooHyun finally found his voice again.

"SungGyu?"

Immediately after hearing WooHyun's voice he rooted to the spot. The older clearly heard something that made him want to stay. Something that seemed to bring back his hopes again... and yet he didn't turned back around to face the younger. Hastily gathered the young author all his courage, walked up to the redhead and stood directly in front of him. Determined, he looked him in the eye. These oh so familiar eyes. He couldn't explain how, but at that moment he knew that this man in front of him truly was the man who he had encountered so many times in his dreams.  
SungGyu smiled weakly and nodded. When the young author saw the nod, he started to tremble slightly. Reluctantly he raised his hand and placed it on SungGyu's chest. He could feel the warmth of the others through the thin fabric. He was real! The man who played such an important part in his story and who he had seen so many times in his dreams was real!

"SungGyu?", WooHyun asked again, whereby the elder began to nod vigorously. Tears shimmered in his eyes. The young author felt how tears began to form in his eyes too. Without hesitation he threw himself at the elders and embraced him tightly. The soothing smell of the elder immediately lulled WooHyun in. Gently he nuzzled his head on the other's shoulder and his strengthened grip on the older even further. He enjoyed this familiar feeling which SungGyu triggered within him, automatically realizing that this feeling he was giving him was something he had missed without even knowing it since he was born. Just as his scent and his warmth. Him.

SungGyu had been surprised by the sudden embrace of the younger but soon after he wrapped his arms around his soulmate's body and sighted blissfully. Burning tears found their way over WooHyun's cheek and fell down on the elders thin fabric just a little later. SungGyu noticed the sudden wetness on his shoulder and stroked the author gently through his hair.  
"Don't cry", he said reassuringly while he moved even closer to the younger and nuzzled his head against the others. However, this caring and loving touch of the elder made WooHyun sob even louder.

"Shhh! Everything is alright. I'm here with you now, WooHyun-ah!", SungGyu said with a soothing voice, to which the student reluctantly lifted his head to look the elder in the eyes.  
"I've missed you so much! Please tell me that I'm not imagining things. Tell me, that you stay with me", WooHyun sobbed which made the redhead gently to stroke WooHyun's cheek and let his hand rest there.  
"I've spend years, if not even lifetimes, looking for you. Now that I've finally found you I won't leave anytime soon. I promised you. Do you remember? As you might know, I'm a man of my words. Especially when it comes to you", SungGyu said with a loving expression on his face and smiled brightly, which made WooHyun smile softly too.

Slowly leaned SungGyu forward and pressed a gentle kiss on WooHyun's forehead. To be able to feel the loving touch more intensely, closed the author his eyes and pulled SungGyu even closer to himself. A low chuckle escaped the elder. A little later WooHyun felt the redheads hot breath on his ear as he softly whispered something to him. Something that was only intended for him to hear.


End file.
